Dear diary
by Supermegasexyhotawsome1999
Summary: Dear diary I've had a hard life and now with the games so close I cant get them out of my head.


Hunger games

 **I do not own the hunger games or anything about it**

Prim

This is my diary of what happened when my sister went into the games.

Dear diary I've had a hard life and now with the games so close I cant get them out of my head.

"Primrose Everdeen" that was all I heard over and over again I woke up with shock it was still dark outside and looked around buttercup was laying on the ground looking at me and my sister was still asleep beside me I got up and went into the next room and laid down beside my mother the reaping was today and it was the first time my name was in it katnisses name was in it more than mine but I'm still scared it's going to be me I fell back asleep until I heard my sister moving around out in the kitchen she must have gone hunting I got up and had a bath then went to get changed I had to wear Katnisses old reaping clothes since I grew out of the old ones my sister tucked in the back of my dress. For breakfast we had goats cheese and bread which was exciting because we can't buy much she told us Gale got it for us he is my sister's best friend then it was time to go to the reaping.

I don't know what to say about the reaping except it's when people are chosen to go into the arena, we all got signed in and stood with our age groups then the weirdest women I ever saw was seen on stage she was known as Effie Trinket she was the one to pick the names for the games how one person could be happy to be sending kids to their death I don't know she started talking she put on the video of why we have the games basically there was a war between the districts and the capital beat them all then it was time for the reaping she went up the podium with the bowls of names in them "ladies first as always" she said and pulled a name from the bowl my heart was racing faster than it ever had before and then she said the name "Primrose Everdeen". I stood there hoping it was another nightmare then I hear Katniss call out she volunteered as tribute and start walking towards the stage I ran after her "no no Katniss no!" then someone came up behind me and lifted me up off the ground it was Gale and drag me back as my sister introduced herself I burst Into tears I didn't hear who was being called for the boys but when I looked on stage it was the bakers son the one who decorated all the cakes in the windows Peeta I think his name was then I hear Effie say that these were our tributes and suddenly every one sent the three finger honor to them and as Effie said "happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor" they were pushed out a door.

We were waiting to see her I was still shocked at what happened I mean my name out of millions and my sister volunteers for me I don't even notice anyone else in the room, the door opens and the guard says family first and I run in and hug her as tight is I could I can't even remember what happened in that room only she promised to live for me then we were pushed out I ran all the way home not daring to look at anyone and put my head onto my pillow and cried I don't know I had any tears left and my mother came in and just held me for I don't know how long but the TV had started up and was showing all the reaping's from the other districts from 11 there was a girl my age but no one volunteered for her it was sad really how she had to go into the games while we stayed at home then the parade was on and when we saw Katniss I can say we were shocked she was in a dress that looked like it was on fire then she held hands with peeta and the crowd there went wild I can't believe them after I fell asleep that night all I could think about was Katniss and what she did for me. The next day we stayed in the house where we did nothing but miss Katniss that was until mother got her old medicine supplies out and started sorting it and I decided to help. Then came the night of the interviews and all I can say is I was shocked who knew that Peeta liked Katniss I shore didn't I feel sorry for Gale though, when the night of the scoring came around I knew the games were close and I was feeling scared she scored 11 which would make her a target for the rest of the games I knew that deep down Katniss would be alright but the rest of me was scared.


End file.
